Michelle-chan's Super-holy Interviews!
Michelle-chan's Super-Holy Interviews!♥(ミシェルちゃんの超神聖インタビュー ♥!; Misheru-chan no chō shinsei intabyū ♥''!) is a small compilation of short, nonsensical stories about the eponymous '''Michelle-cha''n(シェルちゃん; Misheru-chan) ''interviewing other fanon characters for a small heavenly report to the now leader of the heavens, Michael. Summary ''"Join in and laugh! Michelle-chan, Michael-sama's super sexy, trustworthy and loyal angel subordinate will interview the all kinds of devils and super humans in the Human world! Faster than lightning and always with a smile in her lips, she'll make sure to make the most awesome report ever written! So sit down, relax, grab a snack and see the magic happening!" Michelle-chan is a young human-turned-angel working in the data-gathering section of the Heavens. Clumsy, easily-scared and extremely shy, but good-hearted and well-intentioned, Michael, out of pity, made a special section just for her to calmly talk to others without the risk of accidentaly dying by multiple reasons, including situations where her Naivete gets the better of others out of her. The "story" is written in a script-format style, with the names of the characters positioned in bold before their corresponting lines, and the humor is nonsensical, random and usually coming from Michelle-chan's inability to understand sarcasm or subtetly. The chapters/interviews usually ends with either her, the guest, the staff or all of them in painful, life-threatening situations caused by their shenanigans, with Michelle-chan waving a cheerful goodbye and saying to the audience to patiently wait for the next section if she's not dead by now. Characters 'Michelle-chan(ミシェルちゃん) -' Real name '''Michelle Isra, is a young, pretty, clumsy and innocent angel teenage girl whom is in charge of her own section of info-gathering in heavens, I.e. A silly talk-show that prevents(and miserably fails) her to put herself in dangerous situations. She's the main host of the interviews and usually gets herself in danger due to her naive personality. Ikkun(いっくん) - 'The first guest and from there a recurring character, the alias of Ichijou Tsukino. He's usually the one taking charge when the situation goes out of control, and avoid Michelle's shenanigans from going too far. Unfortunately, things usually does go too far, and he's always on the worst receiving end possible. Originally from the fanfic "Highschool DxD: legacy". '''Yuno-chin(ユノちん) -' The second recurring character, the alias of Hiroyuki Masaomi, a human boy who took a liking out of being interviewed, and now is the part of the general staff. However, due to his habit of making aside comments, he usually gets in the way of the interview. Originally from the Fanfic "DxD: EXTRA". Author's note So, yeah, since we're all fans of all the Highschool DxD stuff, you can say that this fic may be a unity between us all. Kinda strange, but you all can edit this page and make a chapter yourselves! As long as you can. 1) At least maintain the format of script("Name" - "Dialogue") and; 2) Don't forget that Michelle must be the recurrent character and host. You can put my own characters aside, but always remember to put michelle. All good? Well then, good luck! Trivia * Michelle-chan's image and appearance are based on the Nitroplus' mascot, Super Sonico. * According to Berolina, Michelle-chan is one of the most viewed and proclaimed TV shows in the underworld... As a comedy. * Despite the continuity from other fics, the story follows the typical Status Quo formula of comedy shows, since characters die in horrific ways in one chapter and are alright in the next one; * Unknown to Michelle, Hiroyuki put a 'bounce count' that goes one number up whenever Michelle's well-endowed chest notably jiggles on-screen. * Being recurrent characters, Hiroyuki and Ichijou have also their own SD character cards. On a reality note, the corresponding characters are SD version of Basara Toujou(for Ichijou) from '''Shinmai Maou no testament and; sasaki Hasei from Tokyo Ghoul:RE. * Michael's only response to the show is "Okay". Chapters * Interview 1: The badass Queen of Berolina Gremory! Enters Ichijou-kun♥!!(Under construction) * Interview 2: The heir to the throne, the almighty Tyler Belial!! * Interview 3: The Dark Prince of the Apocalypse, James Yami ††† * Interview 4: Clash! The demon Lord and the Dream Celestial Dragon! Category:Fanon Terminology